


OMWDS -Offical Matthew Williams Defense Squad

by AphTexas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Team Canada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphTexas/pseuds/AphTexas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its a normal world meeting until the OMWDS attacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OMWDS -Offical Matthew Williams Defense Squad

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo yea I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE!!!!!!

    It was a normal day and with a normal world meeting going on, which involves England and France fighing about whos food is better (cough) France (cough), America was yelling at the top of his lungs about what a hero he was and eating burger after buger, Russia was grinning at some of the other nations waving his pipe and in general it was **TOTAL** chaos. Well it was a normal meeting until Cuba mistakenly called Canada  America and attacked him.

_**BOOM BANG BASH!!!** _

    In stormed over 200 young men and women all dressed in maching uniforms embroidered with a maple leaf. In a matter of minutes the meeting room was packed full of members of the OMWDS. Many surrounded a very coffused Canada, others deflected Cuba and almost everyone made sure to give the other nations a peice of their minds about ignoring Canada. By the time it was all over the meeting room was covered in glitter paper maple leafs, Canada stood with a cupcake (given to him by Canadian Jager) and with a light dusting of maple leaf shapped glitter clinging to him and all of the other nations cowered in the cornors in fear. After that day no one mistake Canada for America and no one ignored him.


End file.
